Maddie's Favorite Tunes
These are, in Maddie's opinion, the best songs for long-haul driving, working the bar, making things, and kicking monster ass. This is of course an incomplete list. * A Case of You - Joni Mitchell * Ain't That the Way It Always Ends - Tim McGraw * A Good Run of Bad Luck - Clint Black * All Along the Watchtower - Jimi Hendrix * All Right Now - Free * Animal - Def Leppard * Armageddon It - Def Leppard * Baba O'Riley - The Who * Bad Company - Bad Company * Bad Moon Rising - Creedence Clearwater Revival * Barracuda - Heart * The Beaches of Cheyenne - Garth Brooks * Blue on Black - Kenny Wayne Shepherd * Boot Scootin' Boogie - Brooks & Dunn * Brokenheartsville - Joe Nichols * Burnin' For You - Blue Oyster Cult * Callin' Baton Rouge - Garth Brooks * Call Me the Breeze - Lynyrd Skynyrd * Come To My Window - Melissa Etheridge * Crazy on You - Heart * Crossfire - Stevie Ray Vaughn * Daddy's Money - Ricochet * Days of Thunder - Brooks & Dunn * Dirty Deeds (Done Dirt Cheap) - AC/DC * Dust on the Bottle - David Lee Murphy * Electric Lullaby - Kenny Wayne Shepherd * Evil Woman - Electric Light Orchestra * Fancy - Reba McEntire * Flirtin' With Disaster - Molly Hatchet * Fly By Night - Rush * Foolin' - Def Leppard * For a Little While - Tim McGraw * Fortunate Son - Credence Clearwater Revival * Free Bird - Lynyrd Skynyrd * Friends in Low Places - Garth Brooks * Gimme All Your Lovin' - ZZ Top * Gimme Shelter - The Rolling Stones * Gimme Three Steps - Lynyrd Skynyrd * Gone Country - Alan Jackson * Have You Ever Seen the Rain? - Credence Clearwater Revival * Hold On Loosely - .38 Special * Hollywood Nights - Bob Seger * The House is Rockin' - Stevie Ray Vaughn * I Like It, I Love It - Tim McGraw * I'm Alright - Jo Dee Messina * In 2 Deep - Kenny Wayne Shepherd * John Deere Green - Joe Diffie * Just What I Needed - The Cars * Layla - Derek and the Dominoes * Legs - ZZ Top * Lenny - Stevie Ray Vaughn * Life By the Drop - Stevie Ray Vaughn * Life in the Fast Lane - The Eagles * Little Red Rodeo - Collin Raye * Little Wing - Stevie Ray Vaughn * Living After Midnight - Judas Priest * Lonely is the Night - Billy Squier * Money - Pink Floyd * My Maria - Brooks & Dunn * The Night the Lights Went Out In Georgia - Reba Mcentire * No News - Lonestar * Owner of a Lonely Heart - Yes * Passionate Kisses - Mary Chapin Carpenter * Peace of Mind - Boston * Piece of My Heart - Faith Hill * Photograph - Def Leppard * Pour Some Sugar On Me - Def Leppard * Pride and Joy - Stevie Ray Vaughn * Proud Mary - Credence Clearwater Revival * Ramble On - Led Zeppelin * Red House - Jimi Hendrix * Refugee - Tom Petty * Renegade - Styx * Rock and Roll - Led Zeppelin * Rock'n Me - Steve Miller Band * Rock 'n' Roll Fantasy - Bad Company * Rodeo - Garth Brooks * Runnin' Down a Dream - Tom Petty * Running With the Devil - Van Halen * Satisfaction - The Rolling Stones * Seminole Wind - John Anderson * Shadows of the Night - Pat Benatar * Shoot to Thrill - AC/DC * Shotgun Blues - Kenny Wayne Shepherd * Should've Been a Cowboy - Toby Keith * Sin Wagon - Dixie Chicks * Sold (The Grundy County Auction) - John Michael Montgomery * Some Girls Do - Sawyer Brown * Something Like That - Tim McGraw * Summertime Blues - Alan Jackson * Take It Easy - The Eagles * Texas Flood - Stevie Ray Vaughn * Third Rock From the Sun - Joe Diffie * This Ain't No Thinkin' Thing - Trace Adkins * The Thunder Rolls - Garth Brooks * Tightrope - Stevie Ray Vaughn * Tom Sawyer - Rush * Train, Train - Blackfoot * Trouble - Travis Tritt * Turn the Page - Bob Seger * Tush - ZZ Top * The Warrior - Scandal * Watermelon Crawl - Tracy Byrd * What Was I Thinkin'? - Dierks Bentley * Wild Angels - Martina McBride * Witchy Woman - The Eagles * Wrong Side of Memphis - Trisha Yearwood * You Shook Me All Night Long - AC/DC